Resolute
by mindFREQ
Summary: JONAS. She was afraid of growing up, and he was already there; the classic Peter Pan and Wendy tale, it seemed. - Nick/Macy, Nacy -
1. PART I: Realization

**A/N: If you're a reader of my TVD story, "Twisted Symphony", holy shit. So sorry. I know there are some people that are angry or frustrated that I haven't updated in like 5 months. Real life got way too busy, and I just felt uninspired to finish a new chapter. Rest assured that I AM continuing it, though. I just need a kick of inspiration and I feel that writing this new totally un-related story is helping me out. Doesn't make sense, but I have my reasons. TS will be back soon.**

I started writing this story a few months ago, before JONAS L.A. (which, omfgzakjhfd - brb, fangirling - is amazeballs) aired. So I was contemplating on whether or not I should incorporate what happens in the show into my story. Then I decided... no. No I will not. Because I'm horrible at that kind of thing. Like I know what direction I want my story to go in, but then this and that will happen in the show, and I get all anal about the details and 'will this work because this happened,' and all that stuff & stuff... just, no. I'll enjoy the show as a separate thing. Speaking of, I need episode 6 now or I'm gonna explode. Woah, cool story bro. Long Author's Note is long. I'll shut up. Another note: The story jumps through time pretty quickly, but there's a reason for that. Hope you guys enjoy!

**PART I: Realization**

He stared down into his mug, half empty (he remembered her always telling him that it was _never _half empty and that it was, in fact, half full; she'd always been the more optimistic one), as everyone around them chattered away, sipping their coffees and exchanging happy stories, or business plans, or evening plans; whatever, he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl across from him, mirroring his exact position: eye downcast, slightly slouched forward with an unreadable expression on her face. Neither of them could bring themselves to talk.

_How did they even get here? It seemed so perfect back then; easy. _

He remembered it vividly, the day things had changed between them. It wasn't anything epic; there were no declarations of love, no passionate kisses… just him, sitting in the tour bus a week in, his brothers playing video games while he sat there, staring out of the window while rapidly passing over miles of pavement.

_**Seven Years Ago**_

He loved touring, he really did, but this time around, it felt… off. The year before, he had been over the moon being on the road. He didn't get it. He looked around the bus again; his parents were there, Frankie, Joe, Kevin, Big Man... The band and the same roadies were in the other bus, hell, even their tour bus driver was the same guy from last year. Everything was the same. The only thing that was different from the last time was that Stella wasn't with them. But that was definitely more Joe's concern than his. Stella was his best friend; that couldn't be it. Sure, it was weird not having her around; he, Joe, Kevin, Stella and Macy had hung out practically every day for the last two years up until the morning they left for the tour. It wasn't anything to fret over; they'd see each other the second the tour was over. Other than that… _everything was the same_.

But then he realized that it had nothing to do with anything on the _tour _being different. It was home; back in New Jersey, over 1,000 miles from where he was now. Not the firehouse, not Stella – but Stella's best friend; _their _best friend, the petite brunette who had entered their lives like a (literal) hurricane.

He smiled at the mere thought of her.

That was when he had a small revelation.

He missed her.

It confused him; two years ago, he spent an entire school year deliberately trying to avoid her. He had nothing against her; it was just that he rather liked his limbs intact. He didn't want any of them broken. He always thought she was cute, and he probably would've asked her out back then if she wasn't so accident prone around them. Imagine his relief when she started becoming more comfortable around him and his brothers the next year, after their last tour. Sure, it took months for her to get used to the idea of actually being friends with her favourite band, and it was a gradual process (a really, _really_ long, _very_ gradual process), but he was glad. She became a legitimate friend, to him, anyway. He wasn't the most expressive person on the planet, unless you put a guitar or any instrument in front of him, but he really considered her a friend; someone who he could actually talk to. He didn't have a lot of those.

Like that time the five of them went to the park last year and he had forgotten his insulin, for instance. She was the only one to ask him what was wrong, and she was one of the only people he let see how worried he was, considering he hadn't checked in a while. What if he lost it? He was already feeling a bit queasy from the heat. She gladly helped him look, excited over the prospect of helping out a JONAS. He didn't realize it then, but it made him happy that she was happy, given the circumstances.

"Nick," he heard Joe's voice. He shook his head, breaking away from his thoughts, and looked at his brother. Kevin was staring at him as well.

"Huh?"

"You look weird, dude," Joe observed.

"Thanks, Joe," Nick replied, rolling his eyes.

His middle brother shrugged, holding out the controller. "You want a turn?"

He stole a glance at his phone lying in front of him on the small table. "Uhh… no, thanks. I have to make a phone call. I'll play later."

Joe and Kevin shrugged and went back to their game. Nick stared at his phone a moment longer before ending the struggle with himself, getting up and moving to the back of the bus where he could have some privacy. He was going to do it. He was going to call Macy. _But what if she doesn't answer…? _He thought. He mentally slapped himself. Why was he nervous about talking to her all of a sudden? He talked to her all the time. _Get a grip, Nick. _He scrolled through his phone list and hovered over her name. _If she doesn't answer, she doesn't answer. No big deal. _He hit "call" and waited, unconsciously tapping his foot in anticipation. It rang once… twice… a third time—he was going to get her voicemail, he knew it.

_"Hello?"_

The second he heard her voice, he felt relaxed. It was the weirdest thing. He smiled into the phone. He's got this.

"Macy, hey; it's Nick."

_"Nick! If this is about something you saw on the JONAS site, I swear, I'll delete it. It's just that I've been busy last week so I couldn't really keep an eye on—"_

"It's okay," he laughed, cutting her off. "I just wanted to say hi, Macy."

There was silence on the other line, and Nick shifted, suddenly feeling uneasy and a little self conscious.

_"Wow. Hi,"_ she breathed. Her voice sent shivers down his spine and he broke into a grin. He was relaxed again; he couldn't believe this girl got him feeling nervous, then fine, nervous again, then fine again, all in a span of a minute.

"How's it going?" He asked conversationally.

_"Oh! Great!" _She beamed.

He smiled and relaxed back into his seat. "So… what's new?"

_"Well I've been helping my mom out with the store during the day. I started coaching soccer last week, so that's been keeping me busy like you wouldn't believe. The kids are all 5 to 8 years old so they're a total handful…"_

He gladly let her ramble on about what she was up to, perfectly content just listening to her voice.

_"… and it was this horrible puke-green thing, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't like it, because it's _Stella_, you know? And… Nick?"_

"Hmm?"

_"Don't take this the wrong way, but, why did you call me?"_

Well, _that_, he wasn't expecting to hear. "Just… because." _Nice. _"I miss Jersey," he finished pathetically.

_"Aww,"_ she said sympathetically. There was another pause. _"Wow,"_ she said in that breathy voice of hers again. She really needed to stop that. _"I can't believe _you're_ calling me 'just because'."_

"Well if you're busy, I can g—"

_"No! No, I'm not; it's just… nice, that you would even think to call _me_, I mean I would've thought Stella, since you're probably really busy with tour stuff and everything…"_

"Yeah, well, it's nice to hear a friendly voice once in a while," he smiled. "Preferably one that won't chew my head off asking how our outfits are doing."

Her laugh filled his ears and he had to bite his lip before his own smile could break his face.

The conversation mainly consisted of Macy doing most of the talking, with Nick listening, contributing agreements and little comments here and there. He didn't mind; he just wanted to hear her voice.

"Nick, we have to go over the set list for…" Kevin said, walking in. He slowed down when he saw that Nick was still on the phone, "…tonight…"

Nick gave him a nod and Kevin slowly backed out of sight. Nick chuckled to himself before turning his attention back to Macy.

"Can I… call you again? Tomorrow night, maybe?" _Nick you're so awkward, what the hell, _he thought.

Back in New Jersey, Macy was sure that he could practically hear the smile on her face. "Yeah! That'd be," _calm, Macy. Calm down, _she chanted in her head. "That'd be cool."

_"Awesome. I gotta go though. Meeting," _he sighed._ "I'll… talk to you tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, tomorrow," she smiled. "Have a good show tonight."

_"Thanks. Bye Mace."_

"Bye," she breathed, her stomach flipping happily. She sighed in content after they had hung up.

"Who was that?" Stella said, walking back into the room in her pajamas, carrying a soda in her hand. She handed Macy one.

"Nick," she replied, a smile on her face.

"Cool," Stella nodded, taking a seat and flipping through a magazine. "How are the outfits, did he say?"

Macy stifled a laugh and shook her head. "Didn't come up."

Nick called again tomorrow. Then again the next night. And every night following then.

They both looked forward to talking to each other, and Macy found herself talking less, opening up her ear to the boy on the other line. Nick found himself not only listening, but talking more. They met in the middle and fell into a nice balance. Nick's voice had become the last thing Macy heard before she went to sleep, and vice versa. The time differences between Jersey and whatever city they were touring in had worried Nick initially; he didn't want to be a bother, but after an hour of Macy insisting that she didn't mind, neither did he.

"It could be 5am here and I'll still look forward to your call," she had said one night.

I wasn't a big secret on the bus, the routine that Nick had developed. His parents thought it was sweet – they adored Macy; his dad especially, with her being so devoted to the band and bringing them so much attention with the fansite. Nick sometimes wished he'd lay off the PR side of it all and just be a _dad. _But that was the least of his worries at the moment.

"So what are you gonna do when we go back to Jersey?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked mindlessly, munching on a box of Crunchy Cats.

Joe rolled his eyes. "With Macy? Are you gonna ask her to be your girlfriend or what?"

"Only if you talk to Stella," he said flippantly, his eyes trained on the screen currently playing some terrible Fiona Sky movie that Frankie picked.

Joe narrowed his eyes at him. "Touché, brother."

"Hm," Nick acknowledged, smug that he managed to wiggle his way out of the question. In all honesty, he didn't know _what_ he was going to say to Macy when he saw her. He enjoyed talking to her over the phone, but that was different than talking to someone face to face.

He decided to take it day by day; talk to her normally, maybe drop a few hints and see how she'd respond… they'll cross that bridge when they come to it. He did, after all, have a tour to worry about.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Two, to be exact.

The next thing Macy knew, it was August 29th; the day they –_ he _– would come home. She'd been anticipating the day nervously. Sure, she was fine with talking to him over the phone, but seeing him for the first time since things have obviously… changed… between them…? She didn't even know _when _things really changed with him. She believed it was somewhere between a conversation about the Dallas Cowboys and Power Rangers; two of the most random topics, but she was happy to encounter this side of him and they'd never laughed harder than in that moment.

But now, she wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't sure how _he'd _react. What if he saw her and suddenly decided that he didn't want her anymore? What if all of the late-night talks on the phone were just some meaningless distractions from the stressful nights of touring? What if—?

"Macy, there they are!" Stella exclaimed excitedly, swatting her shoulder repeatedly and bouncing on the balls of her feet. The taller girl had her other hand in the air, waving like a maniac. Macy looked ahead and her breathing failed for a moment. _Wow, he looks even hotter than he did two months ago, _she thought, perplexed at how that was even possible.

She was full of mixed emotions when they all greeted each other after they got off their private jet. She received warm hugs from Joe, even Frankie and Mr. & Mrs. Lucas, and as she pulled away from an overly happy Kevin, she looked past him to see Nick staring at her with a small smile on his face. She bit the inside of her lip discreetly and gave him a tiny wave. She wanted to slap herself in the head. _A wave, Macy? Really? _She scolded herself. She almost tripped on her own feet when she felt herself being pushed forward; Stella had bumped her and whispered a quick "Go!" But when Macy turned her head to scold her best friend, the girl seemed to be engaged in a full-fledged catch-up session with the two older brothers. She inwardly groaned and turned back in his direction, only to find him standing much closer to her than he was before.

"Hey," he said softly. His hands were both balled up into fists at his sides as he clutched his thumbs inside them, something she noticed he did when he was nervous or excited.

"Hi," she sighed. _Sighed. _She inwardly scolded herself again but couldn't help the goofy grin on her face as she felt herself being swept up by him in a hug.

"Wow I missed you," he told her. She clutched him back happily and felt all light-headed when he let her go. "Is that weird?" He laughed in a strangled voice.

She managed to find her own voice, replying, "Why, because we've talked everyday, so you shouldn't have _had _to miss me, or because before this, we were, like, friends… or whatever, and now…?" _And now we're what…?_

"Yeah," he replied, not really answering her question.

"I don't know. No, no. It's not weird," she said quickly. "Because I missed you, too."

"Cool," he grinned. "So… we should get something to eat… sometime. When you're not coaching or whatever. Or busy at the store."

She held back a giggle. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I think so," he laughed, ducking his head. "It's weird… I mean, usually when I like a girl, I'd have a song written and recorded after the first week."

She frowned. "Should I be worried that you don't… have one…?"

He let out a disbelieving laugh. "You should be _relieved_, actually."

"So you actually _do _like me, then," she said, needing clarification. Two months of wondering was just too much for her.

He gave her a look. "Well I thought we kind of established that when I started calling you every single night."

She wanted to laugh at how ridiculous their conversation was sounding. "Right. Okay. So, you like me," she said with a nod. He nodded back. "And I like you, and… we're going to dinner, say, this Friday night?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the one asking you out," he smiled.

"I'm just way better with words than you are," she teased.

He shrugged in agreement. "Alright then."

"Alright," a voice said behind them. They turned around in surprise; Macy had almost forgotten that the rest of the family and Stella were there. Kevin was grinning at them with Stella and Joe on either side of him. "Now that these two finally got _that _out of the way… can we go home? I'm starving."

Agreements were murmured all around and Nick shot Macy a smile, nodding his head before walking off behind the rest of his family.

She smiled, content with everything, and fell into step right there next to him.


	2. PART II: Roadways

**A/N: **Just a reminder that I won't be going into full detail about everything that I mention in this story. Just reiterating that it jumps through time pretty fast. I'll be gone from today until the 3rd of August; I'll try to update as soon as I can when I get back. Thanks for reading, guys! I really appreciate all the favorites, alerts and reviews. You guys are awesome. :)

**PART II: Roadways**

Her eyes lifted unconsciously, stealing a glance at him. She couldn't help but note that, while he'd always been an older soul growing up; he didn't look 24. He just looked older… tired.

She remembered back to six summers ago; the memory as vivid as anything she'd ever seen. It was the summer before their last year of high school, and their one year anniversary. As an homage to their first date, Nick took her to a spot in the park – their spot – and had a picnic. He was going on a solo tour in a few weeks and she dreaded the thought of being away from him for more than 2 months. The band had taken an indefinite hiatus due to Nick graduating that year, Joe starting college while acting in indie films, and Kevin fully concentrating on his own college studies. Nick had decided to keep going, half of it being that he couldn't picture himself not playing music. It was his passion; he ate, lived, and breathed it – the other half was pressure form his father to continue and keep up the success that he spent so many years building up through the boys.

Six summers later, she could still see the stress apparent on his face. In lieu of everything that was happening, she knew she wasn't helping the situation, as unintentional as her actions may be. She opened her mouth to say something, and he must have sensed that, because for the first time in a long while since they've been sitting there, he looked up. She blinked and moved her eyes back down briskly to fiddle with the handle of her coffee mug. She cursed herself internally.

She felt like she was seventeen again, being with him at that moment. She knew she shouldn't be reminiscing, but just being around him had always made her feel… something. A variety of things. They'd been through so much; she remembered a time when she thought that they'd be each other's forever.

_**Six Years Ago**_

"I really don't want to leave next year. The idea of being on my own, college and careers… It just freaks me out. A lot." She frowned, crossing her legs as they sat on the park bench, having taken a break from their walk.

"No, I get it," he nodded, squinting against the sun, a teasing smile playing on his lips. "You have some kind of Peter Pan complex."

She arched an eyebrow and leaned back in hear seat. "Do I? Enlighten me, Freud."

"Don't tell me you've never read about Peter Pan," he replied, shooting her an incredulous glare.

"I've seen the movie when I was a kid," she contributed, shrugging. "I was always a Little Mermaid and Aladdin kind of girl, though."

"You're into the whole 'princess' thing?"

She nudged him lightly with her shoulder. "As long as she ends up with her prince."

Nick smirked. "And they live happily ever after, right?"

"Pretty much. And if I remember correctly, Peter Pan and Wendy didn't end up together, did they?"

"Well, no, but…" He trailed off, and Macy looked at him. He seemed to be trying to figure things out in his head. "See, the thing with Peter Pan is that he never grew up; he was scared to. Kind of like you are," he grinned, nudging her back gently. "He wanted to stay in Never Land and just be a kid. He was pretty much undeveloped emotionally, so he never understood the concept of love. He might've started feeling it for Wendy, but he was just that: scared. But, Wendy took care of him anyway, she was always there and she cared about him a lot."

Macy blinked and smiled. "Sounds familiar."

"Yeah," he agreed, proud of the analogy. "They were quite the pair, those two. But hey, they turned out fine, I think."

"You think it mirrors you and me?"

He shrugged one shoulder and continued staring out towards the sun. "I'll always be there to take care of you."

She felt her smile widen at his words, letting that statement sink in for a bit. "So… I'm Peter, and you're Wendy?" She teased.

Nick laughed and wrinkled his nose. "That doesn't sound right, does it?"

"No," she agreed. "But it makes perfect sense."

"I think so, too."

"You know what's different in this scenario, though?" She asked, turning her body towards him slightly and taking his hand.

"What's that?" He asked, looking down and playing with her fingers.

"The love that I have for you," she looked at him pointedly with her eyes. "It's very much understood."

He could only grin and pull her closer to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I know."

* * *

"Wow, how many trash cans exploded in here?" She asked walking into the boys' room one Saturday afternoon (though it had become mainly Nick's room since his brothers left for college). He was there alone at his desk, practically drowning in paper; crumpled wads, loose sheets, all ripped and crinkled.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, beckoning and reaching for her. "This sucks," he commented, pulling her to straddle his lap and tiredly laying his head into her neck, letting his arms hang limply on her thighs.

She frowned and glanced down at him. "Aww," she cooed, patting his head fondly. "What's wrong?"

"Dad wants a song done by tomorrow so we can fit it into the tour line up as soon as possible. He says I need 'fresh material' to stay on top." His tone was tired. "Says I have to work extra hard because it's just me now. He just sprung this news on me yesterday, can you believe that?"

She shifted her eyes around the room at the mess of scratched out lyrics and sheet music. "No success, I'm guessing?"

He shook his head. "I don't do well under pressure. The songs usually just come to me, you know? But all his nagging is just—it's driving me over the edge right now." He pulled back from her slightly and frowned, deep in thought.

"You just need to relax, that's all," she replied. He nodded in agreement and she scanned his face; she worried about him when he got tired and stressed out. "Do you need me to leave?"

At that exact moment, she felt his grip tighten on her thighs and his hands snaked around her waist as he buried his face into her neck again. "No; stay with me."

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Okay then, maybe I can be of some inspiration," she said, wanting to help him.

"What do you mean 'maybe'? You've been my inspiration for an entire album. You still are," he offered, tilting his head up a little to kiss under her jaw.

"Mm, brownie points for Mr. Nick Lucas," she laughed softly, pulling back and pecking his lips with hers. "But really, what can I do to help?"

"Just sit here with me?"

"Of course," she replied.

* * *

"I can't believe you're gonna be gone for two months," she said, frowning.

"I always tour in the summer," he chuckled, plopping down on the couch next to her, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. She looked at him and grimaced at his etiquette. He laughed in response.

"I know, but the last time you toured, we weren't together… not _technically_, anyway," she added, remembering their endless phone conversations. She thought her poor dad was going to die when he saw the phone bill.

"Hm, true," he nodded. "And it'll be the first time on tour without my brothers..."

He sounded a little worried now. She tilted her head to look at him. "You nervous?"

"I wasn't until now," he scoffed, unsmiling.

She felt kind of bad that she even brought it up now. Turning towards him, she took the bowl of popcorn out of his hands and replaced it with her own. "You'll do great; I'm sure they would've loved to even come along if they had the chance." He nodded, seemingly relaxing; she liked having that affect on him. "I'm the one who should be a worried," she admitted.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I'll miss you," she said, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it _was_. "What am I going to do with myself?"

This summer had been different; Stella was off in New York studying fashion, and while the blonde tried her best to visit them in New Jersey, her schedule wouldn't allow it this summer. She was too busy with a junior internship for an up and coming New York designer. Joe was busy filming a movie in Arizona, and Kevin was down there to support his brother, also in hopes of breaking into the filmmaking business. They would all see Nick on tour when he hit their appropriate cities, but her on the other hand… she was stuck there. By herself (the thought of him out there surrounded by millions of people worried her slightly, also; she couldn't lie).

She hated feeling like this, though. She really didn't want to turn out to be one of those girls who was so attached to her boyfriend, that even the thought of spending a _day _apart almost made her pass out. Although, if she were an outsider looking in on her life, she'd understand why… her boyfriend was one of the most wanted boys in the world among throngs of teenage (and even older) girls. But, she trusted him enough that she was rarely ever jealous of anyone. She knew Nick.

"Mace? Did you hear me?"

She broke out of her thoughts and looked at her boyfriend, who was looking at her with a confused expression.

"Yeah, sorry. I mean, no, I didn't," she scrambled. "Sorry."

They laughed and Nick looked at her seriously this time. "I asked you if… you maybe wanted to come on tour with me this summer?"

She froze again, her mouth slightly open.

"Mace, babe, you gotta stop spacing out on me like that," Nick laughed nervously.

"Wow," was her only response.

"Well I thought since you're not really… doing anything this summer, and since Stella's not able to come down and hang out…"

She smiled. He knew her so well.

"Yes," she said immediately, perking up in her spot, tightening her grasp on his hands out of excitement.

"Yeah?" His tone matched hers.

She nodded happily, and leaned back a little, letting his hands go. "Me? On tour… with a JONAS? Wait 'til the fan club hears about this one!" Macy chanced a glance at him and laughed as his face fell. "I'm _kidding_!"

He cracked a grin, then. He was obviously relieved that Macy had calmed down immensely on the obsessive fan side.

"Kind of. Maybe."

He blinked at her and reached over, tickling her stomach, surprising her and making her shriek in mirth.

"Nick! Okay!" She laughed, her body twisting in an attempt to escape his grasp. The sound of his own laugh rang through her ears – she loved that sound so much – and she may have let him have his fun for a little longer than she wanted. "Nicholas!"

He gave up and his laugh trailed off as he settled back down on the sofa, a content smile on his face. Macy swatted his chest lightly.

"Jerk," she grinned, taking her spot next to him once more.

"Ow," he feigned hurt, clutching the spot where she hit him.

She giggled and looked at him. "I'm still allowed to come on tour, right? My invitation's not revoked or anything?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "You're good," he reassured. "Besides… I need you there." He gave her a meaningful sidelong glance and a smirk that always made her knees weak.

She bit her lip and leaned over, kissing him. She just couldn't help herself sometimes (_all the time_). Still leaned back in his seat as she half-hovered over him, he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer to him. She lightly nibbled his bottom lip with her teeth and he moaned, his other hand pulling her to straddle him and pressing against the small of her back. She sighed deeply and gladly arched into him; they couldn't get any closer but she felt like she just _needed_ to. Her arm rested on his shoulder, her fingertips playing with his ear gently. She felt him shiver and he deepened the kiss.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" He murmured against her skin, his lips making a trail down to her neck. He sucked on her earlobe before kissing that spot that she loved under her jaw and she whimpered. Her fingers ran through his curls and he let out a satisfied groan. She bit her lip again, loving the fact that a simple touch from her could send him into a state of pleasure like this. This side of Nick was one that no one had ever had the chance of meeting, and he had told her on previous occasion that it was all reserved for her only.

Lucky for her, because he licked across her exposed collarbone and she thought she was done for. This boy was going to be the death of her. She was about to pull him into another searing kiss when she heard something. She pulled away and heard a whine of protest from him. She hurriedly climbed off of him and sat down, stiff as a board, her eyes looking straight forward.

"Mace—"

"Shh. Stairs."

He turned his head in time to see his dad walk up and into the room.

"Nicky," Tom Lucas said, smiling. "Hi Macy."

"Hi!" She said, her voice a little strained and her hand discreetly readjusting her shirt back into place.

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," the two teenagers said quickly in unison.

"Just watching a movie," Nick added.

Macy shut her eyes and wanted to slap her forehead.

Tom curiously looked at the big screen. "The tv's off…"

Nick blinked, speechless and just looked at his dad. "Yeah…"

Tom blinked back. "Yeah."

Macy wanted to laugh, but she couldn't bring herself to. The disheveled clothes and Nick's messy hair should've been a dead giveaway, and maybe it was; but with Mr. Lucas, she never knew.

"Anyway," Tom said, throwing his hands up. "Awesome news; Meckle _loves _the new song."

"That's great, dad," Nick grinned. Macy smiled as well, proud of him.

"That's not all! He thinks you should get another two songs out and we'll use them all on tour; how great is that? Maybe even put them on the album, if the fan response is good enough!"

Macy observed Nick's expression carefully. His eyes widened slightly. "The tour starts in two weeks. We already have the set list locked down, I don't know, dad—"

"Nick, you've always been my most efficient child – don't tell the other three – I know you can do this."

He stayed silent for a while, staring at the wall above his dad's head. "Fine."

Macy chewed on her bottom lip as Tom gave his son a thumbs up and bounded back down the stairs. She reached out and gave his arm a comforting squeeze.

"Unbelievable," he muttered.

"Why didn't you say no?"

"They're the bosses," he shrugged exasperated, referring to his father and Malcolm Meckle.

"Why don't we watch the movie?" She said, smiling and hoping to lighten the mood.

He reached over and twirled a strand of her hair through his fingers. "Can we do what we were doing before we got interrupted?"

She laughed and took his hand, kissing his knuckles. "Maybe later," she winked.

He grinned and got up to put the movie in. "I'm holding you to that," he said over his shoulder before turning the tv on.

"What are we watching, anyway?" She asked curiously. They usually had movie nights on Fridays and he forgot to tell her what they were watching that night. Unless he didn't tell her on purpose.

"Peter Pan," he said, taking his seat beside her. She let out a laugh, snuggling into his arm and chest as the movie begun and the words flashed across the screen.

_All children grow up, except one._


End file.
